The Doctor (100-1)
'The Doctor' (b. 1000 ABY) is the name given to an individual who became the Time Lord, and is currently a member of the Justice League. Biography Early Life This individual was born on Gallifrey in 1000 ABY. He lived in a house perched halfway up a mountain in the south of Gallifrey. He did not have a good childhood as he was bullied, leaving him depressed and lonely. He spent a lot of time either by the sea or in a barn by himself. In 1008 ABY, he began his education. As part of Gallifreyan tradition, he was made to look into the Untempered Schism, which made him run away in fear. He attended the Gallifrey Academy, where he befriended Mortimus and the Master. In his first year, he trapped one of his teachers in a time loop for a day as a joke, which got him into trouble. While at the academy, he spent 4 days in the Cloisters, where the Cloister Wraiths told him of many dark prophecies, from the past, present and future. In 1045 ABY, he left primary school. In 1090 ABY, he visited the Medusa Cascade for the first time. He was lectured by his teacher Borusa about his attitude, being told he'd be lucky to receive a Class Three Doctorate. He didn't attend a time travel proficiency lesson, making him unqualified to use a time machine. On his final exams, he only scored 51% - the lowest possible pass mark - on his second attempt. He later said he did this on purpose so as not to draw attention to himself. At some point, he had at least one child. At some point, he had a granddaughter, Arkytior. Around this time, he took up the alias of the Doctor. Inventions In 1236 ABY, the Doctor invented his own time machine, which he called Time and Relative Dimension In Space, or TARDIS for short. He tested it with Arkytior by travelling to Pepar in 49 BBY. While in 49 BBY, Arkytior took the alias Susan Foreman and the Doctor used the name John Smith to blend in. They later returned home with success. In 1450 ABY, he built the first model of the Sonic Screwdriver. In 1751 ABY, he built K9 Mark 1. In 1756 ABY, he met Romana. In 1760 ABY, he assembled the Key to Time. Time Master Adventures In 1813 ABY, the Doctor joined the Time Masters. At some point, the Doctor met Alpha Centauri. The Doctor visited 132 BBY, where he met Vastra. He convinced her to stop killing innocent people and to integrate into society. In 1909 ABY, he rose to the rank of Time Lord, making him the new leader of the Time Masters. By 1916 ABY, he made his ninth major upgrade to the Sonic Screwdriver. Time War In 2600 ABY, the Time War broke out. The Doctor is known to have served in several battles. He fought the Horde of Travesties, the Army of Meanwhiles and Neverweres, and the Skaro Degradations. His actions earned him many nicknames. The Doctor was present on Skull Moon, where his actions earned him the nickname 'the Butcher of Skull Moon'. The Doctor was present at the Fall of Arcadia, unaware that his future self had initiated the battle. Following Arcadia's fall and Rassilon's announcement of the Ultimate Sanction, the Doctor decided enough was enough. He left the message 'no more' on a wall, then stole the Moment. He went into the space above Gallifrey and used the Moment, destroying Gallifrey and the Daleks, ending the Time War. With the Time Masters now dead or missing and Gallifrey gone, the Doctor resolved to travel through the universe alone. Revisiting Pepar The Doctor travelled to Coal Hill School in Lego City in 49 BBY. From a distance, he watched his past self and his granddaughter first testing the TARDIS. The Doctor travelled to 6 ABY, where he encountered Ramón Salamander. After learning of Salamander's plans to rise to power and rule Pepar, the Doctor invited him into the TARDIS, only to open the doors as it passed through the Time Vortex. Salamander tried to push the Doctor out the doors, but the Doctor used the Sonic Screwdriver on the TARDIS controls, making it shake around, causing Salamander to lose his footing. Salamander fell out the doors into the Time Vortex, where he was ripped apart and disintegrated. Krillitane Plot The Doctor travelled to Lego City in April 5 BBY, where he became suspicious of the sudden success of Deffry Vale High School. He anonymously sent a winning lottery ticket through the post to the physics teacher, and when she went on holiday with the prize money, he replaced her as the substitute teacher. On April 27th, he taught a physics lesson with Jay Garmadon present. When quizzing the students on what they knew, the Doctor noted that they instantly knew the answers of purposely complicated questions, including how to travel faster than light. At lunchtime, the Doctor noticed Jay was the only one not eating the compulsory school meals, so he sat with him and asked why. Jay told him he had a medical exemption, then explained that since Lucas Finch became the headteacher, he'd noticed everyone but him had became much smarter than they should be. Deducing the school meals had something to do with the student's heightened intelligence, the Doctor thanked Jay for the talk and walked off. On April 28th, the Doctor sneaked into the school kitchens to examine the oil. He obtained a sample and returned to the TARDIS to analyse it, finding it to be Krillitane Oil, thereby deducing Finch was a Krillitane in disguise. He returned to the school and searched through the computer systems, finding a program made for solving the Skasis Paradigm. On April 30th, during breaktime, when an announcement came over the loudspeakers for all students and staff to return to class, Jay Garmadon and the Doctor were the only ones who didn't. Now knowing what Finch was up to, the Doctor stayed in the physics classroom and built a makeshift bomb. While he was making the bomb, Jay came running into the room. The Doctor told Jay that Finch was a Krillitane trying to solve the Skasis Paradigm to reshape reality, but he had a plan to stop him. As the Doctor was telling Jay of Finch's weakness to Krillitane Oil, Finch broke open the door, having noticed neither were where they should have been. He turned into his Krillitane form and prepared to eat them, but Jay set off the fire alarm, putting Finch in pain, giving himself and the Doctor a chance to run. As they ran down the corridors, the Doctor told Jay to make sure everyone got out of the school, then to meet him in the kitchens. The Doctor ran to the kitchens and began priming the timer on his bomb on cans of Krillitane Oil. When Jay arrived in the kitchens, they started the timer and escaped the building, knowing Finch was following them. They turned around in time to see the kitchens explode, killing Finch and stopping his plan. While the students celebrated the school being destroyed, the Doctor told Jay to keep the truth about the explosion quiet and go home before anyone questioned him. Knowing of Jay's future, he told him "I'll see you again sometime, but not necessarily in the right order", then returned to the TARDIS and left. Cyberman Initiative The Doctor travelled to 3002 ABY, where he learned of Maxel's Cyberman Initiative. He visited Maxel and learned of his plans to 'upgrade' the universe, and decided he needed to be stopped. The Doctor used the Sonic Screwdriver to find the facility's self-destruct sequence, then he implanted it into every computer system hooked up to the facility. The Doctor managed to escape before the facility exploded, and he believed Maxel died in the explosion. Following this incident, the Doctor realized he was becoming no better than the Daleks by blowing up all his enemies, and vowed to avoid killing wherever possible. Catching a Murderer The Doctor travelled to some point in the far future, where he encountered the mass murderer Krasko. The Doctor managed to outwit and capture him, and sent him to Stormcage Containment Facility, with the request to put a neural restrictor in his brain. Catching a Time Pirate The Doctor travelled to 946 BBY, where he encountered Mortimus, now known as the Monk. When he learned the Monk had been messing with time for his own amusement, the Doctor sabotaged the Monk's time machine, leaving him stranded. Fighting Tenebris To be added Dimensions Crisis To be added Battle of Foundation Prime To be added Battle of the Void To be added Noctem Crisis To be added Assault on the Noctem Hideout To be added Siege of Trenzalore To be added Latverian Insurgency To be added Captain Thatch's Ship To be added The Enlightenment To be added Powers and Abilities Powers * Gallifreyan Physiology: '''As a Gallifreyan, the Doctor possesses the biology of one. ** '''Binary Vascular System: '''The Doctor has two hearts. ** '''Longevity: '''Gallifreyans can live for thousands of years. The Doctor is over 2000 years old. ** '''Super Brain: '''A Gallifreyan's brain is more advanced than most species. Their brains have a higher storage capacity and they are naturally highly intelligent. The Doctor is considered one of the smartest of his kind. ** '''Telepathy: '''Gallifreyans are telepathic. While he is capable of doing so, the Doctor has not yet demonstrated reading minds or erasing memories. ** '''Time Sensitivity: '''Gallifreyans are sensitive to time. The Doctor is able to perceive changes to the timeline, alternate timelines, fixed points, paradoxes, time loops and more. Abilities * '''Genius-Level Intellect: '''Despite his poor school results, the Doctor is considered one of the smartest beings in the universe. * '''Multilingual: '''The Doctor can fluently speak many languages, and knows many words of other languages. He notably speaks Modern Gallifreyan, Old High Gallifreyan and Galactic Basic. When it comes to languages he doesn't speak, the TARDIS telepathically translates them for him. Weapons and Equipment * Psychic Paper * Sonic Screwdriver * TARDIS * The Moment Gallery Doctor-1.png|The Doctor's appearance Trivia * The Doctor is the main character in the ''Doctor Who ''TV show. ** The version in the Ipdkverse is the Twelfth Doctor, played by Peter Capaldi. ** The Doctor inventing the TARDIS aged 236 is a nod to him being 236 years old when he stole the TARDIS he uses in the show. ** The Doctor inventing the Sonic Screwdriver aged 450 is a nod to him being 450 years old when he regenerated for the first time (from the First Doctor to the Second Doctor) in the show. The Second Doctor was the first to use the Sonic Screwdriver on-screen. Category:100-1 Category:Gallifreyan Category:Gallifrey Category:1000 ABY Births Category:Time Master Category:Justice League (100-1) Category:Time Travellers